


花流文存放处

by nezumikun_84



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Kudos: 2





	1. 花流三部曲

花流三部曲

（一）

男儿有泪不轻弹，只因未到伤心处。

樱木花道，几近190公分的高大身材，除了爱情能让他流泪的恐怕只有篮球了。预选赛中与海南的一战，因为樱木的传球失误眼见大势以去，这让樱木背负著深深的自责心理，於是一向自称天才的天不怕地不怕的樱木当众哭了个稀里哗啦。

这看在流川眼里也是十分不解，输就输了，下次再赢回来，哭有什麽用？白痴果然是白痴！但是樱木这样直接的表达自己对篮球的情感，流川是看在眼里的。

当天晚上，樱木一个人躲在篮球部的更衣室，失利的阴影依然萦绕在樱木心中，昏暗的更衣室没有开灯，樱木阴暗的身影出现在衣柜前，在这只有月光的情况下，樱木根本不知道到底过了多久，突然间更衣室外面的走廊传来脚步声，更衣室的门也随之“吱砑”一声开了，樱木都没来得及抬头就听到了一个冰冷至及的声音。

“白痴！哭得真难看！！”

“死狐狸，你说什麽！”

一听就知道是自己的死对头，然此时樱木的声音难得中气不足，不过依然任性。

“你以为这场比赛是因为你才输掉的吗？”

流川不知道自己为什麽会来这里，而他就是知道樱木在这里，就不由自主地来了，流川对自己的解释是：我才不要让那白痴自以为是，以为是他的原因比赛才输的！

樱木的神经自然被流川的话调起，从刚才一直到现在，樱木的心里只有今天的比赛了。

“是我误传……”

“哼！那根本不算什麽！”

“你这只瘦弱的狐狸！居然瞧不起我！！”

配合的是樱木的拳头，流川自然是不甘示弱，毫不手软地回敬了一拳/

“这场比赛，你根本不是什麽重要人物！”

“可恶的狐狸！！！！”

………………

…………

就这样，两人礼尚往来起来。

…………

“是因为我体力透支才输了比赛的！！”

“是我误传！！”

“是我！”

“是我！！”

………………

………………

这两个倔强的家夥，居然会因为争论到底是谁而输了比赛而吵得不可开交，外加上演全武行，这样的小孩子起，这世上恐怕只有他们两个了，这会不会就是所谓的天生一对？？

与海南的比赛耗费了很大的体力，不一会，体力稍差的流川气急起来。

“果然是只没有体力的瘦弱的狐狸！”

“可恶的白痴！”

樱木的话显然是戳到了流川的痛处，引来流川拼了命的还击，倒让樱木一下子有些措手不及，而从一开始的你一拳我一脚发展成了扭打在一块儿。樱木凭借自己的体重和骄傲的体力占了上风，把流川死死地压在自己身下，流川又怎麽肯乖乖听话，自然是不断地挣扎，但是在樱木的一身蛮力的压制下，挣扎却是越来越微弱，直到不动弹了。

“狐狸，你果然不是本天才的对手！……”

刚说完这句，樱木就觉得不对劲，流川怎麽会这麽安静？除非……果然，樱木俯下身仔细一瞧，流川居然就这麽睡著了，还睡得一副香甜的样子？！

这个狐狸……

樱木脑子一转想到了一个主意。虽然他的成绩是满江红，但是论起樱木打坏主意时的IQ，比正常人是有过之而无不及，不过常常是以失败告终罢了。

这样，打定了主意的樱木，一双贼手就伸向流川的腰间……

“大白痴！！你做什麽！放开我！！！”

腰部受到袭击，流川陡然清醒过来，可樱木仍是不依不饶地呵著流川痒痒，偏偏流川是不怕痒的，这可急了樱木，索性一双手在流川全身游走，试图找到流川怕痒的地方，殊不知这样一来，原本纯粹的荷痒竟变得有些似“非礼”了？？！！

流川虽然是不怕痒的，身体却是极敏感，刚才樱木的呵痒倒没什麽，可如今樱木上下其手的爱抚似的抚摩让流川全身酥软，想揍人却一点力气也使不出来，嘴里的声音却怎麽也忍不住。

“啊……啊…………哈……”

因为流川的极力忍耐，声音变得沙哑而难耐，更具有诱惑了。

这样的声音让樱木和流川两人均无法想象。樱木心头一荡，立刻放开了手，退得离流川好远，生怕再发展下去，又会发生些他认知范围以外的事情。

而流川也不敢相信刚才的声音是自己发出的，不禁绻在一边，衣衫有些凌乱，不明真相的人进来要是看到两人这样的情况，不认为他们之间没有什麽才叫奇怪呢，其实他们之间好象已经有些什麽了。

“你……你……你别发出这麽奇怪的声音！！”

发出很大的声音，为了掩饰心中的动摇，两人之间的平衡似乎就这麽一下子给破坏了。

“你才是不要做奇怪的事情！！”

声音里少了分凌厉，多了点不安，樱木忍不住向流川看去，借著月光没有漏掉流川脸颊的一片嫣红。此时，国文成绩也是红字的樱木突然想到了一个词──枫情万种来，竟是看得痴痴得呆住了。

感觉到樱木异样的目光，流川更觉得气愤，冲过去对已沈浸在不知所谓的世界的樱木就是一阵拳打脚踢，之後留下一脸呆滞，遍体鳞伤的樱木………………

（二）

剪不断，理还乱，别是一番滋味在心头。

这就是樱木现在的心情，虽然樱木一向是个五大三粗、四肢发达、头脑简单的人，可是在感情方面他至少是有一些纤细的存在的，毕竟他有被50个女生甩过的的悲惨经历。

在这种混乱的状况下，樱木的举动也十分偏激，虽然他一向如此，但是这次的樱木是赔上了自己的一头红发，言下之意就是大家所知道的，与海南一战的第二天，樱木就剃了个和尚头！

对外大家只认为樱木是输了比赛而自责去剪发的，对流川根本不是那种会想那麽许多的人，而樱木方面却正应了剪不断理还乱这句话。

头发是剪了，可心中的一团乱麻却丝毫没有少，那个枫情万种的流川就似烙印在樱木心中一般永远也抹不去了。无意中樱木的视线开始追随著流川的身影了。

流川人是迟钝了些，但也不是毫无知觉，樱木这样的注视作为当事人的流川怎麽会不发觉？每次感觉到有人注视自己，一回头，准能看到樱木，还大大咧咧地看著自己，有时傻笑，有时却似陷入了什麽奇怪的幻想中。事到如此，流川总算知道樱木厚脸皮的程度了，简直是犀牛皮！！想去揍他，可不巧又想起了那天晚上令两人颇觉尴尬的事情，再说为了这样的事……现在最重要的事情应该是篮球赛！！

全国大赛正等著我！

打定了这样的主意，流川勤奋练球，再不去管那个白痴去了。这也造成了樱木之後的另一怪异举动。

话说樱木经过长时间的观察（偷窥？），发现流川的脸颊粉嫩玉琢，羊脂白玉，凝脂雪肤……………此等想法化为实际行动就是……樱木非常想碰一下流川果冻牛奶般的脸……

此念一发而不可收拾，樱木也越来越意识到流川的俊美。

我想碰！我想碰！我想！我非常想！我非常非常想！…………………………

在预选赛期间樱木还是十分收敛的，毕竟海南的阴影没有过去，所以，那时樱木只是回忆一下那晚碰触流川的感觉，经过樱木仔细的回忆，樱木发现流川的身体其实很柔软，肌肉紧致而不会太过，躯体纤细也不太过（枫枫是运动员！），即使是隔著衣服，也十分有手感的~~（花花，恭喜你，你终於走上不归路了！！）

比赛的胜利的喜悦还没有过去，几乎令篮球队面临覆灭的局面的不及格军团出现了。湘北的主力中只有赤木一人安全通过，其余四人，无一幸免，最叹为观止的樱木花道独自一人满江飘红！！

不及格门数在三门以上的不能参加全国大赛！！这是学校的规定，湘北缺了这些不及格军团的成员又怎麽去打全国大赛呢？在队长赤木的恳求之下，学校决定再给他们一次重新做人的机会──补考。

就这样，突击补习就在队长赤木家展开了。樱木就坐在流川的旁边，观察角度很好。流川也感到了这股目光，但是今天是关键的一天，若是明天的考试不能及格的话，全国大赛就不能参加了，他可没有这闲工夫和那个白痴耗下去！可是，流川一看到桌上的书本睡意就这麽不知不觉地来了。可是流川今天睡得不怎麽安稳，樱木的视线直直得往自己的脸上来，似乎还加了什麽其他的意味。

两人正在赤木那边补习数学，三井有木暮管著，宫城有彩子管著，据说这是什麽特殊的教育手段。反正现在的情况就是这样，流川难得没有睡意在那边看著数学，可樱木的那点心思就不好了，满满地脑子里都是想著要碰一下流川白嫩嫩的脸颊的念头。

脑子里这麽想著，手脚也跟著行动。只见樱木的手悄悄地向流川那边爬过去，见流川又有点睡意了，而赤木在前边讲的口水乱飞，晴子也不在，立刻发挥自己动作敏捷的优势，一双贼手就向流川的脸颊摸去，刚刚碰到了那麽一点点，樱木还没有来得及细细品位其中的手感，反应神经同样灵敏的流川作出了反击。

“变态！！”

外加上结结实实的右钩拳，樱木巨大的身躯应声倒地。所有的人惊讶的看著流川和樱木，总之又是一场混乱！

之後，赤木就把樱木抓到自己的房间里补习了。大家虽然对樱木和流川之间非常感兴趣，但是谁也不敢问，冰山不敢去碰，火堆自然也是一样。

（三）

“嗨！变态！”

调笑的人是水户洋平，他可是从三井和宫城他们那里知道了那晚发生的事，而樱木自从那晚起，自觉无颜见江东父老，都没去找过他的四个“损友”。

“洋平，你也在嘲笑我吗？”

看樱木的样子，一脸的黑线，周围的风也变得凄凉，看来这次的打击的确是非常大。

“花道，你到底对流川做了什麽变态的事呀？”

“对呀，对呀，到底是什麽变态的事情啊？”

原来水户是打了个头阵，其他三人是跟在後面的。

“我哪有做什麽变态的事情！！我只轻轻地碰了他的脸一下，他就这麽大反应，小气的狐狸！”

“哦~~~”原来如此！轻轻碰了一下流川的脸，水户他们四人均无法想象碰触流川的脸颊的情形，先别说碰了之後的结果，根本就没有什麽动机让他们去这麽做啊？？

说话间的樱木又想到了流川粉嫩白皙的脸颊。

“难道你们没有想碰一下白嫩、柔滑的东西的冲动吗？”

果冻？？布丁？？四人脑中立刻显现的是这两个词。

“没有这种事！”

“怎麽会没有？！那麽水嫩嫩~~”

脸上不知名地泛红，陷入奇妙地幻想。

“樱木啊，我们看来是无法理解你的心情了，我们现在怀疑你进篮球队的真正的动机了，你一开始不是因为晴子才进篮球队的吗？”

晴子？听水户提起樱木总算有些知觉了，最近他都有些忘了晴子小姐了。

“我当然是为了晴子小姐才进篮球队的！我只是最近才发觉……发觉……”脸红ing~~，“狐狸其实长的很漂亮……”

四人听这话犹如晴空霹雳，他们的樱木果然已经走上了不归路了！！

四人正打算悄悄溜走，可是被有猴子般灵敏的樱木发觉了。

“你们去哪里？”

脸一沈，樱木军团知道自己的处境艰难了。

“我们……我们……我们……”

砰！砰！砰！砰！

不多不少，正好四下，樱木军团都来不及说话就倒在了樱木的头锥之下，居然还是为了流川枫，真的是有够破天荒了。

假期里的训练，流川总是会第一个到，为此樱木一大早就到了体育馆，果然，一个人都没有，连流川也不在。百无聊赖地练了一会儿球，左等右等都不见流川。

“狐狸，今天我可比你勤快多了！”

对著空荡荡的体育馆说了这麽一句，樱木也一倒头就睡了。直到腹部感到一阵剧痛这才清新过来了。

“是哪个混蛋！！”

一翻身起来就看见在一边若无其事地练著球的流川枫。

“流川枫，一定是你这只狐狸！”

刚想动怒，可一想到今天真正的目的，樱木立刻换了口气。

“算了，今天本天才有重要的事情要做，不跟你计较了！”

“……”

两人沈默。

“咳，咳！”

樱木清了清嗓子，流川继续地练他的球。

“狐狸！我想跟你说，我喜欢……”

话没说完，迎面就接受到流川的一个大力球。

“狐狸！这可是我想了一个晚上的话！”

“只会灌篮的大白痴！”

“你说什麽？”

“难道不是吗？只会抢篮板和灌篮在全国大赛中是行不通的。”

说话的同时，流川在三分线处出手投篮，漂亮的三分球应声入篮。

“在全国大赛中，可能你都接近不了篮框，每个人都要抓住得分的机会，我可不想你拖累我们。有空说那些有的没的，不如练习一下投篮！”

一下子说了这麽多话，流川长吁了一口气，继续练习去了。

从没见过流川这麽多话的樱木一下子懵了，不过很快就反应过来流川的意图了。不过话说回来，樱木还没来得及缠著小三他们教他投篮就被安西教练拦下进行一个人的特训了，其实各位看官可以猜到其中的原委了吧！

两人各自的集训我们不多说，可以看出枫枫对花花还是很在意的呢！不知大家有没看出来枫枫从一开始就很在意花花的哩。再来樱木为了表现自己投篮成果的那场练习赛也不多说了，我们要说的是他们之後的事情。（在打‘事情’这两个字的时候，一不小心打出了‘私情’这两个字，觉得换上‘私情’这个词也不错，嘿嘿……）

晚上，流川还是一个人在加练，趁人走光了，樱木脂膏气昂地踱步到流川身边。

“狐狸！本天才终於不负所望。这下你可知道我比你强多了吧！”

虽然樱木的口气十分的不客气，流川还是不得不承认樱木的进步神速。过不了多久，他一定会在全国大赛中一鸣惊人的。

“狐狸，这次本天才要郑重地告诉你！我喜欢你！！！”

声如洪锺，绕体育馆三圈不止。可是一秒锺过去了，三十秒过去了，一分锺过去了……流川继续练他的球，樱木还是那个告白的pose。

“狐狸，你到底有没有听到我说话啊！！！”

看流川正准备上篮，樱木赶忙去拦截，可是此时樱木的技术怎麽能和流川相提并论，一会儿就被晃过去了。

“有本事就来拦我啊！说什麽大话！”

“可恶的狐狸！！”

於是这般，告白的事情两个人似乎都忘了，全心全意的开始一对一起来。迎接他们的将是严酷的全国大赛。

喂！喂！本来我要写一些romantic的事情的，你们两个怎麽开始一对一了？？樱木你不是要告白的吗？还有流川，你不是决定不去美国了麽？？你们，你们……

气死我了。居然一点也不给我这个作者面子……失败啊………………

番外 

又是月明之夜，医院里是一片沈寂了。

这麽晚应该没有人会来了吧。

樱木动弹不得地躺在病床上，他的背部受伤了，看来是很严重的伤，搞不好以後都不能打篮球了。只有短短几个月，樱木却发现自己对篮球是那麽地割舍不下了。而且……可能再也追不上他了吧？

“……那就一直追上我吧……”

流川的话就是这麽说了，第一次樱木感觉到害怕，万一他的背……万一……万一……樱木看著月亮，银白的色彩第一次觉得这麽悲凄。

比赛之後过了好几天了，樱木一直在接受治疗，直到今天队友们才来看他，前面几天只有安西教练、彩子、晴子他们来看过自己，他知道与山王的一战他们都累坏了，後面与土屋的比赛他也知道，他们输了。不过能够战胜山王也是湘北的一大荣誉了。

果然没有我这个天才就不行吧！

虽然在大家面前樱木一如既往地说著让人讨厌的话，但是没有看到流川，樱木心里的难过比背上的痛不知道要超出几百倍。

更何况他还从三井和宫城口中知道流川已经被什麽全日本青少年什麽什麽的什麽什麽选中了。事到如今，樱木只有慢慢闭上眼睛，却是怎麽也睡不著，他想，也许就这样他的枫一去不复返，他永远也追不上了。

依然不知道过了多久，突然听到走廊里传来轻微的脚步声。

是巡房的护士吗？

樱木困难地转过头，背部的伤让他的头也不能自由了，正看到房门打开，月光照耀下，樱木可以清楚地看到一张俊美冷酷的脸，那不是流川还会是谁？

“狐……狐狸……？”

流川没有发出任何声音，只是径自走到了樱木的病床边，樱木原本是很想见流川的，可是真的见到了却什麽话也说不出了。两人互相凝望著，可谓是无声胜有声了。

“呵呵，我还是没有办到……我想我……不可能再追上你了……”

极力地想说些什麽，可是一向没什麽口才头脑简单的樱木一时之间竟不知道在说些什麽了，沉默之後依然是沉默。

“谢谢来看我，我还以为你不会来了。”

说完这句，樱木松了口气，他知道流川心里一直是只有篮球的，不论怎样，他已经无悔了，索性闭上了眼睛。却听到衣服摩擦的声音，实在是非常好奇，樱木睁开眼看，没想到看到的是一副活#色#生#香的画面。

原来流川竟已是衣#不#蔽#体，见樱木突然睁开眼睛直愣愣地看著自己，脸上有些泛红，手脚的动作也慢了，不过很快又恢复过来，直到身上无一件#蔽#体之衣。

“流……流川，你……你……”

见流川这样，樱木饶是舌头也打结了。流川原本就天生丽质，牛奶般的肌肤，身材纤细结实而又#性#感。在别人的眼里还不一定是这样，但在樱木的眼里就是这麽回事，佳人在前樱木又怎麽会不心动？所以，准确地说来，樱木是有#欲#望了。

流川渐渐朝樱木逼近，特写的绝美的脸庞在月光的映衬下更加有压迫感，樱木都觉得自己不能呼吸了，更别说看到流川纤细的腰身，胸#前的果#实和……

感觉到流川的唇贴上自己的，那曾是自己梦寐以求的。有著一股清香的味道的和柔软细腻的触感。不自觉地要去加深这个吻，樱木向流川的口中探入自己的舌尖，而流川也很合作，张开了口伸出自己的香舌。

两人间的初吻就是热烈缠绵的法式#热#吻。为了这个吻，樱木记得自己还去请教过他的几位损友，当然他的损友都认为樱木是为了和晴子小姐……谁知道他是为了和流川枫……而且他的四位损友很尽职，拉著樱木一起看那些限制级的录象带以提高他的经验值。

缠绵的一吻过後，眼看著近在咫尺的流川，眼睛里闪闪的，很美，现在的流川简直象天上的仙子一般。

流川做的不仅仅只有这些，他的手滑到樱木的股间，解开了樱木的裤子，开始抚弄起他的#分#身来。樱木的那里本来受到流川的诱惑已经是蓄势待发了，经这麽大胆的挑逗，立刻就变得又#硬又#大了。更刺激的是，流川不止用手抚弄，更用口爱抚。

所谓的#口#交#，樱木听洋平说过，据说是很舒服的，可是似乎很少有女人会这麽做。现在居然是那个流川枫为自己……，这样的感觉就好象是自己老婆在为自己服务一样嘛！樱木有种如梦如幻的感觉，他想他该不会是在做梦吧？可是这样真实的感觉又是什麽？

感觉自己快要射了，樱木连忙阻止流川。

“枫，我不行了……”

“不要动！你不想痊愈了吗？”

难得的一句话，口气还是和以前一样，只是声音更加诱人了，是因为现在在做的事情吗？

樱木立刻就停止了动作，只见流川跨坐上自己的腰间，对著自己的#硕#大就这麽坐了下去。樱木感受到很大的压迫，相信流川一定也很痛。

“枫，你没事吧？”

见到流川疼得脸都白了，头上冒出冷汗，樱木心疼极了。

“你为什麽要这麽做？”

女人第一次的时候会因为#处#女#膜#的问题而很痛，男人则是因为原本不是用来做的地方却要承受这麽大的压迫而会很辛苦，所以要作好很多前戏的。不瞒各位看官，樱木可是狠K了不少书的。流川虽然知道男人和男人是怎麽一回事，可是具体的大概就没有樱木清楚了。

流川轻轻俯在樱木身上，怕压到了樱木受伤的地方，流川用手撑著自己的身体，头埋在樱木的颈边。而樱木也环著流川赤裸的身躯，缓缓地轻抚来减轻流川的痛楚。

突然，樱木感到有什麽热乎乎的东西在自己的颈边流淌。

流川枫……他在哭吗？？他那样一个人……

“白痴！我都已经把自己给你了，你要是敢不好起来，我要你好看！！”

真是任性的话……

不过，我一定会好起来的，因为我是天才樱木花道！！

病房里，月色阑珊，情人缠绵……

後话

N多年後的湘北篮球队的聚会上，依旧独身的三井、宫城、赤木、等人。

“现在，樱木和流川两个人在NBA很神气啊！”已经不打篮球改行进军娱乐圈的三井。

“据说还结婚了，真是有够没面子，居然给那两个小子捷足先登了！”追求彩子N年还在考验阶段的宫城。

“说不定还是金发碧眼的美国甜心哩！”彩子也搭上话了，只是还是不能理解有什麽女人能受得了流川，樱木也就算了。

“他们来了。”

晴子的声音打断了大家的猜测，可是进来的只有樱木和流川两人，他们不是说要带自己的爱人来的吗？？众人疑惑！

“哈哈哈！！我现在向大家宣布──流川枫，就是我的新婚妻子！！！”

“白痴，我才不是女人！！”

“那我们两人都是丈夫好了。”

看著两人依然耍宝的个性，众人有点头麻麻，只有一句评论：真象他们两个人的作风啊~~~~

end~


	2. 体力问题

体力问题

流川对於篮球的喜爱是众所周知的，对於篮球的执著也是无人能比拟的。流川的球技出神入化，上篮、灌篮、过人、防守没有能难道流川的，可是流川也有弱项，这也不是说他的成绩，而是他最为担心的──体力问题！

最让流川感到闷气的是那个白痴红毛猴子！就是那个整天傻笑，不是来招惹自己的白痴！那个大白痴偏偏有著让流川羡慕的体力！！（流川：我死也不承认，不承认！）

可恶那个白痴的体力怎麽会那麽好呢？明明那家夥才刚开始学篮球，以前都不是运动员。（枫枫：你怎麽知道这麽清楚？[由於接收到一股寒意，某鼠自动闭嘴。]）自己明明一直超负荷训练来提高自己的体力的！难道是因为他很会打架？哼，我也很会打架的！！枫枫很明智的排除了这个可能！

那是因为什麽原因呢？？枫枫很努力的思考中，可是对於不太会这麽冥思苦想的枫枫，这可难为他了。

来到食堂，因为枫枫不高兴呆在这麽拥挤的地方，所以之前基本上都是在小卖部买面包或者速食面解决午饭的问题。这时候会到食堂来是因为……樱木在这里。流川一定要弄明白那个白痴到底哪里来那麽多没处发泄的体力！流川的食堂一度引起食堂里一阵骚乱，女孩子们都用爱慕的眼光看著流川，而流川却十分奇怪的什麽东西也没点坐在一边，当然离花道很近的啦！

“大婶！我要一碗排骨饭！要大碗的！再来一份拉面，还要三明治…………”

樱木这麽大嗓门又点这麽多东西自然引人侧目。

“花道，你点这麽多吃得完麽？”洋平友情提醒。

“那当然！我可是天才！今天下午还要忍受大猩猩惨无人道的折磨，不多吃点补充体力怎麽行！！”

“补充体力……？？多吃……？？”

“啊！！狐狸怎麽会在在这里！！你跟踪本天才干什麽！！？？”

“大白痴！”流川决定忽视在自己面前聒噪的樱木。迳自走到买饭的视窗，也不管有没有人在那里排队，不过，没有一个人敢去拦著流川。

“我要和那个白痴红毛猴子一样的东西！！”手指毫不客气得指著一颗红头。

“死狐狸！你要和本天才抬杠吗！！！！”

樱木还没来得及说接下来的话，流川就拿著和樱木一样小山似的食物话也没说一句坐在樱木的对面，其气势之强劲把樱木军团的其他四人吓得自动让位，在一边有看好戏的心情。（真是损友一群）

“……”流川也不说话，就闷头开始吃那堆小山的食物。

“可恶！以为本天才比不过你麽！！”

於是，狐猴大战的一幕难得在湘北的食堂开始了，只是这次有点安静，不过战况却一点也不减。樱木本来就胃口大吃得多，对面前的食物扫荡完後似乎游刃有馀。

“怎麽样，狐狸！本天才比你强吧！”

反过来流川比较可怜，流川的胃口也不算小，可是相对於面前的食物来说，对於流川显然是多了不止一点！

看著流川已经面色发白还是倔强的埋头於面前的食物，倒是洋平好心说了句。

“流川，不要勉强了……”

这时，流川腾得一下站了起来，脸色发白，动也不动一下。

“樱木。我看你还是送流川去保健室吧。”洋平戳了戳樱木。

“为……为什麽是我！！！”

“为什麽不是你！”这下是樱木军团同声共气了！而樱木居然没有理由反驳！

於是，目前的情况是樱木抱著流川往保健室去了，为什麽是抱著呢？因为在樱木有点打算上前扶著流川的时候流川却突然倒在了樱木的怀中。有时候，天意是很会愚弄人的。流川和樱木那麽高那麽显眼，又是篮球队的人自然是异常醒目了。樱木也明显感到了来自四周异样的眼光。尤其是一些女孩子，看著两人之後脸红，然後窃窃私语一番，然後脸更红地跑开了。

这……这到底是怎麽回事？？

樱木直觉得认为早点送流川到保健室然後离开是最为上策，果然，有时候，动物的原始本能是正确的，但是，心想就真的会事成麽？樱木踢开保健室的门，空无一人。午休麽，难道不许保健老师摸鱼？

混蛋！！难道今天我“流”年不利？？？

“呜……难过……吐……”（吃太多了><）

“喂！死狐狸！你……！！！！”

幸亏樱木眼明手快，反应速度和猴子一样灵敏，所以，樱木和流川的上衣全都脏了！（我知道我写了很没营养的话）接下来的事情很简单，当然要把脏衣服换下来啦~於是很理所当然的，樱木把自己的上衣脱了，接下来，樱木好心地也想帮流川脱下脏衣服，正在樱木全部解开流川的衬衫扣子并脱下的一瞬间，破门而入的是听洋平说了经过的彩子、宫城、三井、赤木等人……

在这种状况下真的是很难让人不误会！

“不，这……不是这样……”

这样子的话在樱木嘴里说出来，不仅起不到解释的作用，反而倒像是掩饰。

而流川的提高体力的尝试还没有成功。

end~


	3. 天才的爱情观

天才的爱情观

上

我的梦中情人，应该有著乌黑亮丽的长发，（别说我抄袭广告词！）明亮的大眼睛，小巧的五官，当然，那种文静娇小的女孩子酒醉蚝了！若是要举个例子的话，那晴子小姐是当仁不让了。

某年某月的某一天，通常不喜欢动脑子，总是行动快於思想的樱木花道突然开始思索这样一个问题。

转头看看正全力在练习中的流川枫，目前正是自己的恋人，和自己的梦中情人的标准实在差太远了？？首先，虽然同样是乌黑的头发，姑且承认还是十分飘逸柔顺的，但是自己还是喜欢长发飘飘的感觉；其次，好吧，要说那张脸，真是连女孩子也望尘莫及的漂亮，但整天都臭著那种表情实在让人不能顺心，特别是那种不屑的眼神，更别谈什麽文静可爱了，简直是大相径庭！！更何况对方还是一个身高仅差自己那麽两公分的男人！！！

关於两人为什麽会变成这样的关系，这一点对樱木来说，至今还是一个谜。

“碰！──”

应声倒地的正是被篮球击中的樱木，胡思乱想的後果可想而知。

“喂，花道！练习你发什麽呆啊！”

已经是队长的良田摆起了队长的架子，当然，一开始就是狐朋狗友的樱木可不这样认为，在他的脑海中恐怕自己才有这个资格当队长。

“良田！自从你当上队长越来越罗嗦了！还老摆起架子！”

“你说什麽！”良田也是同样老样子，两个人立刻对了起来，“你才是目无尊长，要叫我队长！”

争吵似这样实在太多，整个球队只是看笑话，三井冷冷的嘀咕。

“我才是学长吧！”

当然这一声嘀咕可没有流川的冷哼造成的影响大。

“白痴对白痴！”然後是一幅无可奈何的叹气样。

且不说良田的反应如何，樱木首先就最受不了流川的挑衅。

“死狐狸！你说什麽！！”

接下来不用说就是已经变成湘北一大名景的狐猴大战。

不过，相信大家一定不会知道此时流川的心情。

[总算把那个大白痴的注意力吸引到自己身上。]

中

已经是夜幕降临的时候，而湘北体育馆的休息室的灯火依然是通明，照理说社团的活动早已结束，只不过大家各自会自觉多练习一会，流川是自然不必说的认真，而没大脑又从来不认输的樱木自然不会放过这个和流川较劲的机会。

怎麽说都是吵架较劲比较多，至於谈情说爱……

“呜……嗯……啊啊……”

恐怕是做爱比较多，在这样充满了情欲热烈的气氛下，意外地不善於动脑的樱木居然思考著不适合自己的深奥问题。

将流川火热的身躯拥进自己的怀中，让自己更深入流川的体内，只听到流川的呻吟变得愈加热烈，拥住自己的手臂也更有力，更可以感觉到流川纤长的指尖划过自己脊背的感觉。

谁能想象到平日里冷漠到让人侧目的流川会有这样的时刻？凌厉的双目显然失去了焦点，眼角的泪水被迫不断溢出，表明流川此刻已被这样强烈的欲望所支配。红润的唇微张开，粗重的呻吟声就从这里压抑的不断传出。就连早已见到这样的流川不止一次的樱木现在仍觉得不可思议，更何况是其他人？

这样的流川只有我能看到！！

这种念头在樱木的脑海中一闪而过，就连樱木本人亦不甚了解其代表的意义。

略粗糙的双手抚上了流川的腰间，和自己完全不同的柔滑而白皙的肌肤。

呜，这是一个篮球运动员所能拥有的麽？想到上次的集训，回来後个个被晒成了非洲鸡，唯独流川却白皙依旧，但也不见他像彩姐晴子小姐那样涂防晒霜什麽的。樱木虽然疑惑了半天，那白痴脑子却想不出“天生丽质”这个词，只是很依据本能地吻上了流川的脖颈，谈谈的吻痕清晰可见，吻顺著优美的曲线而下，划过胸口敏感的果实一路到小腹。

“啊……啊……大白痴……”

流川叫自己大白痴那是太平常的事情了，只是这样一声，掺杂著情欲，沙哑的嗓音，贴近了自己的耳边，炙热的气息喷在自己的脸颊。

这样算是在诱惑我吗？真是！

樱木再也不能忍耐，扶住流川纤细的腰，用力地提起再顺势松开，腰部亦不断配合著摆动。

“啊……啊……不……”

“嗯──”

在不断刺激下，两人终於到到了高潮。看这瘫软在自己怀中的流川，已然是半梦半醒的状态了，似小猫般的温顺，抚摸著这样的流川的柔软黑发，樱木突然想到。

唯一可以确定的是我们的身体还真不是一般的契合啊……

当然樱木可能忽略了流川在陷入无意识前，更紧地拥抱住自己这样一个小动作。

下

从疼痛中醒来，挤了挤眼睛，脑子慢慢回忆起在刚才的比赛中因为太过於争抢一个球，貌似撞到了头？这麽一想，樱木立刻感到从脑袋上传来的阵阵疼痛，往左右一看，原来自己已经躺在了病房，外面已然是夜幕降临，不知过了多少时间。

啊……过了多久呢？

想活动一下自己的手却发现被重物压住了，转头一看，赫然发现在自己床边的不正是睡熟了的小狐狸？朦胧的月光的照耀下，愈发衬托出流川姣好的面容。

小狐狸……流川……枫……

这样的情景，让樱木想起了在去年的全国大赛时，自己背部受伤後在医院的某一天的半夜，那时候自己颇惊讶地看到了熟睡在自己病床边的流川。

如果你想赶上我，就快点好起来吧！

这是那次流川对自己说的话，说完流川头也不回地走了。从来都不知道流川的真正意图是什麽，樱木只觉得自己绝对不能被那只狐狸甩开！！

也许是自己的动作惊醒了流川。流川醒了过来，凌列的双目有些微红？

樱木被这样的流川瞪著，想说些什麽却一个字也说不出来，想笑却隐约觉得不适合现在的氛围，最终还是流川打破了沈默。

“大白痴！！”

总觉得果然是听到这句话，月下美人这四个颇具文采的字不知为何突然闪现在樱木的脑海。

“比赛赢了吗？没有本天才的话一定不行吧。”

记得自己失去意识以前，湘北还落後了四分。

“自然是赢了！76比75。”

“哈哈，果然没有本天才你们就不行了吧，要是我在的话决定能赢十分以上！”

“白痴，想赢十分的话就下场比赛再说吧！”

再度陷入沈默，流川黑白分明的眼眸在樱木眼中是多麽的可爱。

“所以在那之前好起来吧！”

说完这句就如同上次那样，流川并未回头看樱木一眼就离开了。

小狐狸，我樱木花道可是天才啊！所以，我绝对会回到球场上！赢十分只是小意思，有本天才在，不仅仅是全国大赛，称霸全国绝对不是问题！

月还是那麽的美，樱木只是有些不确定，在那样的朦胧感下，流川眼角的红色会不会是泪痕？不仅是上次，即使是这次，樱木依然不敢确定。感受到脑袋传来的阵痛，樱木现在只能想自己快快好起来，有一样东西，是非要拼搏才能去抓紧，否则对方不知道会达到何处，所以──

快点好起来吧！

(END)


	4. 我喜欢你

我喜欢你

（上）

“我喜欢你！”

樱木花道，今年16岁，湘北高中篮球队的“天才”，虽然这其中很大一部分都是他的自吹自擂，但其实他的确是个不一般的天才。就是这位天才，今天听到了一句绝对具有爆炸性的话，然而这并不是最可怕的，恐怖的是说出这句话的主人，竟是樱木最大的敌人，另称死对头的──流川枫！！  
那个流川枫，依然是冷冰冰的脸庞，但却是绝美的脸，没有任何瑕疵的白皙肌肤，一双剑眉下是如黑夜星空般的双眸。此时，这双眼睛直直地看著樱木的那双眼，相差无几的身高让这件事很容易做到。而樱木显然是因为震惊过度，双眼无神了。坚挺又小巧的鼻梁下的薄唇刚刚才吐出那句让樱木足以呆若木鸡的话。  
虽说樱木的外表是呆若木鸡了，可他现在的脑中却是思绪万千，实在是不敢相信刚才发生的事是事实。

刚……刚才发生了什麽事？让我好好想一想……我樱木花道这个天才是不可能想不起来的！对……对！我想起来了！今天那只狐狸实在太过嚣张了，我天才樱木决定好好教训他一下，於是我找那个狐狸一对一。不知道怎麽回事，小三和小良把我和流川单独留在了体育馆。原本我以为和流川单独打球不会发生什麽奇怪的事，顶多……我承认！那只狐狸比我这个天才打球是高明那麽一点点，於是准备拣球进攻。  
咦？那只小狐狸怎麽一动不动的？  
“喂！你搞什麽……”  
我正准备看个究竟，没想到那只狐狸的嘴唇突然动了。  
“我喜欢你！”  
…………  
等等，那个死人脸的狐狸说了什麽？不要开玩笑吧！有些事开玩笑就算了，有些事开玩笑连我这个天才也招架不住的呀！算了，算了，我什麽也没听见，我什麽也没听见，我一定是在做梦，我要清醒一下，清醒一下……

心里这麽想著，樱木的身体也十分诚实地做出了反应，一个180度的转身，决心把一切抛在脑後。  
然噩梦是不会这麽容易清醒的。  
感觉有人从身後抱住了自己，不用樱木回头，一定是狐狸没错。闭上眼睛作祈祷状的樱木全身的触觉就变得异常敏感。流川即使在经过激烈的运动後仍微凉的体温，让樱木全身鸡皮疙瘩暴起。（不要打我！现在花花对枫枫没有感觉嘛！）从流川口鼻中呼出的湿热气息经过樱木耳後超敏感的毛细血管传达到中枢神经，一下将樱木花道的全身细胞吊得老高。  
此时的樱木虽然不明白众人将花流单独留下的理由，但他现在可是恨透了小三和小良：那帮家夥在搞什麽鬼！若不是只剩下我和狐狸，狐狸就不会说这种奇奇怪怪的话了！我也不用象现在这样伤脑筋了！上帝、耶稣、如来佛祖、太上老君、观音菩萨……总之，各位大神显显灵，我还想多活几年的！请告诉我，这一切都是在做梦吧！最近我可没有打架，也没做过什麽坏事啊！虽然一直找狐狸的碴，但也不用这麽耍我吧！  
想到这儿，天才樱木的脑中爆出一个惊人的答案！敢情这只狐狸是在耍他？！这麽一想，樱木是彻底恢复正常了，一转身，一把揪起流川的衣服。  
“你这狐狸！耍我！！”  
一！繁憧吹搅鞔！钦帕钊酥舷！耐昝赖牧常！稚系亩！鞑蛔跃醯厍崃恕６！鞔ㄒ裁挥辛！谭床担！皇锹！！乜拷！Ｄ荆！！墙！约好览龅牧晨肯蛴Ｄ居行！！驳牧场Ｔ谟Ｄ菊獗呖蠢淳褪呛！甑牧吃嚼丛酱螅！嚼丛浇！！墒俏蘼墼貅峥矗！腔故钦磐昝赖牧场＝喟椎募》羯媳鹚凳切《欢唬！坏愕阆肝！拿！滓部床患！Ｋ凳祷罢馐钡挠Ｄ救衔！！涫嫡庵恍『！瓯人！郧暗奈迨！龈姘锥韵蠖蓟挂！！辽闲矶唷?

“我喜欢你！”  
这次这句话是在花流两人靠近的程度到鼻尖对鼻尖的状况下说的，外加一双星目直勾勾地看向樱木的双眼。一字一句著实敲击著樱木的心脏，黑夜般的瞳孔让他觉得自己早已经身陷了下去。反正，这时樱木在短暂的正常之後又似中了咒一般了。  
说完这句，流川更大胆了，缓缓送上自己的唇，轻轻碰触後，用舌尖撬开樱木的口，小巧的舌头窜了进去，寻著了樱木的舌。总之是一个法式麻辣热吻。  
要说樱木没有感觉是骗人的，除了压抑不住的喘息，还有那张可以和红番茄有得比的脸。樱木虽然有50次的经验，可那都是告白後被拒绝的经验，根本没有和任何女孩交往过，自然对那种事仅限於知道而没有实践。流川也好不到哪儿去，脸上悄悄爬上了一层粉红，让樱木有如雾里看花一般。至於刚刚的接吻，那也是第一次实践。  
“我没有要耍你，我知道我想要什麽！”  
流川逼近的脸庞让樱木有种摇摇欲坠的感觉。事实也确是如此，樱木直挺挺地躺在了地板上，流川也顺势压了上去，这就形成了流川压著樱木的情形。

可恶！我到底怎麽了！为什麽身体动不了？话也说不出？那只狐狸一说什麽喜欢我，我的心脏就跳得跟打鼓似的，那双眼睛一看我我就动弹不了，一亲我我就脑袋发热。明明我以前一直见著狐狸的，怎麽今天的狐狸特别漂亮？那双眼睛格外迷人？还有，明明被男人亲应该是件很恶心的事，可我怎麽还感觉很舒服？还有，狐狸的嘴唇软软的，小舌香香的，很好吃……哇！！！我在想什麽？！我一定是病了！！  
樱木脑中的思绪千变万化，在他的脸上可一点也显现不出来。此时的小狐狸也自有打算，他准备来个生米煮成熟饭，於是…………

夜晚的星空很美丽，小三和小良也尽全力安慰身边一个小时没有发出任何声音的樱木，平时他是最多话的！  
小三：樱木……凭你现在的实力自然不是流川的对手……  
小良：小三，不要说了，让樱木好好静一下，毕竟这种事……  
小三与小良均认为刚才樱木和流川的一对一是以流川的压倒性胜利结束，所以现在樱木是那麽灰暗，可是事实远远比这个惊世骇俗许多：那个万年冰山的流川枫不仅主动向樱木告白，而且主导了两人的第一次亲密接触！

樱木现在的头晕呼晕呼，实在还没心理准备面对刚才发生的事，看到夜晚的星空，不自觉地联想到流川的星目，心里只在感叹：原来狐狸对待爱情的态度就和他打球一样强势！不仅强吻自己，还强X自己！  
想到流川小猫似的舌尖在全身游走，更是似好奇宝宝找到有趣的玩具般舔弄自己的分身，樱木的脸就好比他的头发一般红。千不愿，万不愿，自己的身体诚实的反应是瞒不了的！可以感觉出流川的技巧还很笨拙，即使是不小心弄疼自己了，樱木还是感受到了人生的第一次快感。这使樱木怀疑自己是不是有自虐的倾向。不禁脸上一阵抢白！

看著樱木脸上一阵红一阵白，小三和小良颇感疑惑：难道是受了什麽大的刺激吗？  
小三：樱木，这麽一直发呆也没办法啊，回去睡觉吧？  
小良：对啊！对啊！睡一觉就没事了，什麽都忘了！  
小三：明天重新开始啦1  
小良：好啦，好啦！走吧！  
樱木（心里）：小三，小良。你们不知道发生了什麽事啦！呜呜呜……可真是一言难劲！算了算了，反正也不能和你们说，回去睡一觉再说吧，说不定明天醒来都是一场梦而已……

某鼠：会吗？不会吗？会的？不会的！

（中）

第二天，樱木一觉醒来，拉开窗帘，窗外阳光明媚，万里无云，绝佳的好天气。梦里刚醒的樱木似乎还没有记起昨天发生的事。可是，有些事实会提醒樱木的！  
“啊~~~~~~~~”  
不用怀疑，这个杀猪似的声音就是樱木发出的。原因是他在刷牙的时候发现自己赤裸的上身，虽然由於皮肤的颜色深不是很明显，但确实是存在著的很多深红色的痕迹，有些还是破了的，有著小小的疤。  
为什麽噩梦还在持续！！！  
樱木开始惨叫了！

湘北高中的教学大楼的天台上，樱木已经躺了一上午了。虽然他时常在这儿躺著睡觉，但他并没有睡著或做什麽无聊的事，可是他的确是在做一件更无聊、更奇怪的事──发呆！  
洋平可看不下去了，身为樱木最铁的哥们，看到樱木今天这麽奇怪的样子，他有义务了解一下。其实多半是好奇心而已，还有恶搞的心理。  
“花道！花道！”  
不客气地抬脚往樱木身上踹去，往常的话一定是樱木一跃而起，外加奉送一个头锤。可今天，樱木半晌没有反应，总算有了点动作就只是翻了翻身，目光呆滞地望向洋平。  
“……原来是洋平……”  
“花道，你今天怎麽有点不对劲？是不是为了昨天和流川一对一的事？”  
一提到流川，樱木的心“咯！”一下，全身有如芒刺在背地颤了一下。这一点樱木心里明白，洋平也看在眼里。

樱木这家夥，天不怕地不怕的，刚才我说了什麽吗？樱木的反应这麽大！可是为了一对一的事樱木的反应不是这样的。以我了解樱木的个性，现在樱木的反应简直就是遇到了感情问题！对！！就是感情问题！  
“花道，不是我瞎猜，难道是因为晴子的事？”  
洋平想来想去，现在樱木能遇到的感情问题就只有晴子了，应该不会有其他人了，要不他水户洋平怎麽会不知道？可是樱木的奇怪状况是今天才开始的，一定是昨天发生了什麽事！可是昨天樱木和晴子没有发生什麽特别的事，唯一他洋平不清楚的事只有樱木和流川一对一的事了，可是樱木和流川……  
不可能！不可能！洋平摇了摇头，排除了这个可能。洋平所能想到的还有另一种可能。  
“晴子……？？”  
现在的樱木，除了“流川枫”三个字对他有强烈的刺激外，其他的字眼樱木的反应可以说是“木字木各”了。  
“对呀！”洋平在樱木的身边躺下，“除了晴子还有谁能让你这个天才这麽烦恼吗？”

除了晴子还有流川啊！谁叫那个流川这麽火暴的！

“我知道昨天……你和流川……”  
一听到这话，樱木立马跳起来，反应之大让洋平目瞪口呆。  
“我没有！我和流川没什麽！我和流川没什麽！！我……我……”  
几声大吼之下，洋平被震得耳聋目晕：这樱木在搞什麽鬼？有必要这麽大反应吗？  
“你和流川当然没什麽。我是说你昨天输得很惨，会在晴子面前很没面子啊！”洋平掏掏耳朵，生怕自己的耳膜破掉了。

对……对！我和流川没什麽，没什麽的。樱木念咒似的在心里想著，可流川的形象就是在脑中挥之不去，那句“我喜欢你！”的话更是缭绕在心中。

“我说樱木啊，你这样子不是办法。干脆直接向晴子表白算了，你这样也不象个搞暗恋的人。就算被拒绝了也可以早些死心，重新开始……”洋平说著说著一回头，竟见樱木摇晃著身子下天台了，“喂！花道！你有没有听我说！我说……”看到樱木的背影渐渐消失，洋平有些不懂了，这实在不该是樱木的正常反应，一定有什麽超出我认知范围的事情！  
想著，想著，洋平发觉阳光被什麽给阻挡住了，仔细一瞧，来人是……

一整天，樱木都是恍恍惚惚的，到了要训练的时候，樱木又开始烦恼了。待会要怎麽面对流川呢？不理他？万一他又……可是当著大家的面，那只狐狸应该不会这麽大胆吧！诚惶诚恐地进了体育馆，有些奇怪地发现那只狐狸竟然不在！狐狸不在可是件奇怪的事，那个篮球狂只有过早到晚退，从来没有迟到过的！  
“原来那个流川也会有迟到的时候啊！”  
大家这麽调侃著，樱木心里又“咯！”一下，应该不会是昨天的事吧……

就在此时，流川却进来了，第一眼就望向樱木。虽背对过去，但那炙热的目光还是让樱木体温上升，心跳如鼓。於是这一天的训练就在这样的情况下度过。樱木没有找流川的碴，离流川远远的，流川还是老样子，只是眼儿一直随著樱木。怪异的情况让湘北的队员十分纳闷：今天花流这两人是怎麽了？纵使有满腹疑问，却没有一个人敢一探究竟。流川的冰山美称由来已久，有谁敢去触礁？樱木今天的脾气很差，小三与小良刚说了个头就被投以杀人的目光，再也不敢去碰那个地雷了。

训练快要结束的时候，一直没有出现的晴子来了。  
彩子：晴子？今天怎麽这麽晚？你可错过了好戏哦！今天樱木和流川……  
彩子说著说著发现了晴子似哭肿了的眼圈，於是向晴子身边的好友（忘了是谁）询问。  
彩子：晴子她怎麽了？  
好友（忘了是谁）：我们也不知道，晴子就是哭，什麽也不肯说。  
彩子：晴子！发生什麽事了！谁敢欺负你我要他好看！  
说著彩子不忘挥动挥动她手中的大扇子。  
晴子：彩子姐，我没事，也没有人欺负我。请你转告樱木一下，我在体育馆後面的花园等他。叫他训练结束後来找我。谢谢。你们也别等我了，我一个人就好了。  
说完晴子就顶著一双哭红的眼睛出去了。留下了纳闷的三人，尤其是彩子。想到今天樱木和流川都有些不对劲，现在又加上了晴子，难道是这三个人之间发生了什麽问题吗？晴子喜欢流川是个不是秘密的秘密；樱木喜欢晴子，除了晴子本人几乎人人知晓；那麽流川呢？冷面冷心是对篮球外所有的事的态度。想不出所以然，这事也不是她能插手，於是只好当个传言人，顺其自然。

训练结束，一听了彩子的话，樱木以最快速度朝体育馆後的花园跑去，一边则想：谁要是欺负晴子，我一定要让他尝尝头锤功的厉害！  
不一会，樱木依稀看到晴子娇柔的身影：“晴子！”  
听到叫声，晴子回过头，展开灿烂的一笑，可是掩饰不了红肿的双眼。  
“晴子！你怎麽了！你哭过了！是谁敢欺负你！我去找他！”  
低迷一整天的樱木总算活了过来，挥著拳头就想找一个发泄的对象。  
“樱木，没有，没有任何人欺负我。我只是……只是……”  
“只是什麽？……”樱木不解。  
“今天流川，他来找过我……”说这话时，晴子不能避免地眼波一动。  
“流川？”樱木也不能自已地心跳加速。  
“是的！流川今天找过我。”此时晴子已经能将自己的心平静下来。她还记得当时的情况。体育课结束後，晴子准备下一节课的书本，从桌子里发现一张纸条，上面没有名字，只有一句话：“放学後，体育馆後花园。”署名是──“流川枫”。刚收到这张纸条时，晴子是又惊又怕，惊的是流川竟然主动约他！这是不是意味著……怕的是按流川这个人的脾性，自己美好的想法的可能性只有万分之一，或者，这根本就是个玩笑？  
然而事实远比晴子所能想象得到的来得惊人。抱著毕死的决心来到体育馆後花园的晴子如愿看到了在等候的流川，只是流川开门见山说的是……  
“什麽？！是流川欺负你吗？”可恶的流川！招惹了我居然还去招惹晴子？！！！（花花啊，你这个说法很容易产生歧义的哦！）  
“不是……他说……”  
花园里一时间只有风吹过的声音……

（下）

“你是赤木队长的妹妹？听说你喜欢我，，可是我要告诉你的是：我喜欢的人是樱木花道。我也知道樱木喜欢你，可是……如果你对樱木没意思，那麽现在就请你直接告诉他！那个白痴不主动是不行的。但如果你对他有意──我也不会放弃！他已经是我的人了！”说完了几乎是流川一身中最长的一段话，流川转身就走了。速战速决，主动出击是流川的人生信条，不单在篮球方面，就连情感方面也是一样。  
而晴子这边就不怎麽样了，刚才流川的话不止给了晴子一个打击。首先，晴子对流川的感情被流川一下子给否定了。再次，流川告诉她他喜欢的人是樱木，她怎麽也想不到的一个人。怪不得流川只有和樱木在一起的时候才会吵成一团，晴子这麽想到。再接著，流川明显就是要晴子不要介入他们之间的事。  
想著想著，晴子的眼泪就不由自主地流了下来，哭过了这才想明白。流川毕竟是流川，知道自己想要什麽就会去争取，绝对没有半点疑惑！而自己对樱木就似好朋友一般，有些话的确是要说清楚的。  
“晴……晴子……”听了晴子的叙述，樱木的脑袋一片空白。这……这个流川枫！说他主动还真不是盖的！他也不用……  
“所以说，流川他是真心喜欢你，我没有他这样的勇气敢爱敢恨。樱木，对我来说你是我的好朋友。你和流川一起，我会为你们祝福的！”说完这句晴子再也控制不住自己压抑的眼泪，飞奔而去了，只留下震惊过度的樱木。

这个流川枫实在是太过分了！！  
一怒之下，樱木打算找流川摊牌。（花花啊，你要摊什麽牌？？）这时的流川肯定是一个人留在体育馆加练。果然，体育馆里灯亮著，响著熟悉的篮球落地声。  
“流川枫！你这家夥！居然敢伤晴子小姐的心！”  
鼓起了莫大的勇气，樱木直冲入体育馆，一把扯起流川的队服，拳头在半空却怎麽也打不下去。  
“我只是喜欢你。”不变的面容，一样坚定的心。  
“你……你这家夥……”流川的坦白几乎让樱木招架不了，这家夥心中就没有矜持这两个字吗？（花花！你居然知道矜持这个词？？）  
“我这样也是为她好，让她早点死了心。当然还是为你好，也为我好！”  
“什麽好不好的！你让晴子伤心了！”一动怒，再次扯紧流川的队服。  
“你还真是个白痴！大大的白痴！！”一听这话，樱木立刻火上身，“可是，我就是喜欢这样的你！”再接受到後半句，脸“腾”地红了起来，於是樱木的整个脑袋变成了红彤彤的了。  
流川这样说著，也红了脸，不忘展开他难得的，却也绝丽无比的笑颜，直堪得樱木似幻似梦，不知自己身在何处。可有一点，樱木再一次被流川压倒在了地上。历史该不会要重演吧？！樱木有些悲哀地想到。

“花道……”第一次喊心上人的名字，流川的声音有些颤抖，“我喜欢你，你呢？”  
再一次被流川的明眸凝视，樱木当然又不自觉地陷了进去，支吾了半天才说出了完整的话。  
“喜……喜欢……才……才怪！我才没有！还……还有啊……你别动不动……动不动就说喜欢我！我才不信！我们一直打架……打架来著。还有！你一直骂我是白痴！我……我才不相信你喜欢我！”  
樱木花道这段气势汹汹的发言可惹恼了原来还温顺的流川：居然敢不相信我！胆敢怀疑我！？小狐狸一生气，本来伏在樱木身上一下坐起，还不忘拳脚相加。  
“你这白痴！你还真是个大白痴！！”  
一打架，樱木感觉自己和流川又回到了以前那样，不觉轻松了很多，也自然而然地对打了起来。樱木和流川打架的本领差差不多，两人又是不要命地打架，谁也不让谁，谁也不认输，直到力气用尽了才全身伤痕累累的躺在了地上，大口大口地喘息，直到有人开了口。  
“所以说，我有和别人这麽打过架吗？我有和谁抬过杠吗？我有这麽在意其他的人吗？你这白痴！我都想自己怎麽会喜欢你！我还……”  
流川说著说著，声音渐渐底了下去，脸也渐渐红了。樱木回头，看向那个略显纤瘦的背影，不自觉地靠近，再靠近。听了流川的话，樱木也开始联想自己和流川的一幕幕场景。人家小狐狸都向自己表白了，还这麽怀疑人家的话是不是太过分了？樱木暗暗自责。  
“对不起……”  
一说话带动了脸上的伤口，刺痛刺痛的，流川下手可真不含糊。  
“我明明这麽喜欢你！可是和你在一起不是吵就是打，我也很著急怕你讨厌我，这才想到要向你告白，我还……我为了你什麽都愿意……”这下不只是脸，流川的全身就象只煮熟的虾子。  
“你是说昨天你……”说那件事，樱木的脸怎会不红？  
“…………”想到这件事，流川不仅脸上更红，寒气也更甚。想他流川枫是什麽人！要不是……他才不……  
“所以你昨天才……主动做女生的角色？”想起流川昨天的热情表现，樱木还是有种“神仙画画”的感觉，好象假的一样！  
“知道了还说！害我今天一整天不舒服！”有些气急的流川，一把抓起身边的篮球，不客气地砸向那颗红头。  
小狐狸是在害羞吗？好可爱！樱木心头一荡，顾不得球砸得疼，一下向准备走的流川扑去，一撞一倒就成了樱木压著流川的姿势。（哈哈！某鼠最後的乾坤大挪移！！）  
“果然，小狐狸也抵挡不住我樱木花道这个天才的魅力！”  
一转眼，白痴似的傻笑就挂上了樱木的脸。  
“大白痴！”这个大白痴笑得这麽高兴干什麽！扭动身躯想要离开却唤起了樱木的情欲。  
“这样好了，我也主动一次，我们就扯平了。”樱木心里却想，主动做男生角色！！  
堵上流川的嘴，不让流川做出反对，干柴烈火，自然是热情如火。

在外面看著这一切的不是别人，就是洋平。看看樱木没有出现，支开其他三个人，单独来到了体育馆，果不其然，看到了流川和樱木。想想中午发生的事，再看看眼前难舍难分的两人，洋平无奈到摇摇头。以流川的个性，樱木和他在一起不知是大不幸还是绝大的幸福。

中午，樱木走後，正想睡一觉的洋平发现阳光被遮住了。定睛一看，来人不是别人，居然是流川枫！洋平和流川并不想起冲突，正准备走人，却听到流川开口了。  
“水户，是吗？”  
“咦？”惊讶流川怎麽会认识自己，还有他找我干什麽？要找茬也应该是樱木才对！  
“哼！”樱木身边的人流川可是清清楚楚，“我，樱木，还有晴子的事，你不用管！”老在樱木旁边出坏主义的人就是你吧。  
“啊！”突的来这一句，洋平有些反应不过来，“什麽？什麽！”  
“我喜欢樱木花道！而且，他已经是我的人了！”不顾洋平已经成O型的嘴，“所以，我们的事你不要插手！！”说了这句，流川就准备去解决晴子的事了，有句话流川觉得洋平还是说对了！  
那之後，水户洋平足足发呆，可以说是惊呆了整整半个小时。觉得这事有趣极了，怪不得樱木会这副模样，原来是流川啊！有好戏看！於是洋平就出现在了体育馆旁。  
这个流川看起来是块特大号冰块，没想到……  
是不是有句话，越是沈默的人，爆发的时候越是惊人？

偶得一句：“床上是花流，实际上是流花。”  
颇觉适合花花和枫枫的关系。  
信手捻来一篇。  
与君共享。

end~


	5. 五十次的告白

五十次的告白

花道不明白，昨天还和自己温存到深夜，然後因为腰痛得不行，结果只好自己骑自行车载他上学，（明明就是你的错！花道！）那个流川枫……

“那个死狐狸居然不甩本天才辛辛苦苦在食堂买的午饭，不仅连“白痴”两个字也没说，而且连正眼也没瞧我一下！”

“花道，你在干什麽？”三井和宫城有趣地看著在走廊自言自语的樱木。

“我可看见流川枫过去了哦，你们不会又……”三井拍拍樱木的肩，挤眉弄眼。

花流的恋情吵吵闹闹，在篮球队已经是不是秘密的秘密了，学校里也多多少少知道一点，大家就是秘而不宣罢了。

“夫夫吵架。床头打架床尾和嘛~喏，流川往後面的花园去了。”宫城悄悄透露消息，原先他就一直怀疑彩子和流川怎麽怎麽，现在流川名草有主，他可放心不少。

“小三，良田，太谢谢你们了！！！”花道一脸的苦相大特写让三井、宫城不由自主退後三步。（太可怕了><）而樱木则一转身消失在了走廊的尽头。三井和宫城不由感叹，这一对活宝，谈恋爱也特别麻烦。

与此同时，樱木军团的其他人却一付如临大敌的样子。

“怎麽办？怎麽办？”

“高宫！别嘀咕了！听了就心烦！！”

“洋平。我们还是拜托你了……”

“我真不明白……为什麽每次都是我！！”

“因为你最有头脑！我们都信任你！！”难得三个人同声共气。

“你们…………”

洋平说到一半，远远的看见一颗红头。

“咦？洋平？你们怎麽也在这里？对了，你们有见到流川吗？”一提到流川，樱木军团每人一阵寒意从背脊直到脚底。

“见……，没见……见……”可怜的他们已经语无伦次了（><）。

“怎麽？到底看没看到啊！”寻流心切的樱木不由加重了语气，樱木遇上流川的事，随时随地都会发飙的啊！

“樱木，老实说了吧。我们今天遇到流川，不，我们说话的时候，提到流川，不是，提到你国中的时後五十次被拒绝，这个时候……流川…………出现了…………”

“流川问我们你是不是曾经向五十个女孩子告白过……”看洋平说不下去了，野间他们接了下去。

“然後你们就回答[是]了？”

四人无比无辜地点了点头。

原来呵~他的小狐狸是因为这个才不理本天才的啊！不过，这不证明他的小狐狸是在吃醋麽？果然是我这样的天才才能想得到的！！[谬论！！]想到这里而笑出来的樱木看起来特别恶心。

洋平四人眼见花道花痴的样子借此趁机想溜，可惜，灵长类动物的敏锐和敏捷都不是人类能相比的，在四声别具特色的撞击声後，花道，兴冲冲向花园去了。

呵呵，小狐狸吃味了。虽然我向那麽多人告白过，但真正喜欢的只有那个一天到晚绷著脸的家夥而已。就让我这个天才来安慰受伤的小狐狸吧！（持怀疑态度……）

果然在这里，我真是天才！（摇头，叹息……）

在藤蔓下睡著了的不就是流川枫！？

还是睡著的小狐狸比较可爱（难道平时不可爱？）睫毛长长的，一点也不凶，不过当然还是在那个时候最可爱~~~~（老实说！花道！在想什麽十八禁的东东！？）

邪念一动，樱木，悄悄地，悄悄地靠近流川，嘴慢慢的，慢慢的靠近另一只的，正处於陶醉中的樱木自然无法抵挡流川来势凶猛的右勾拳。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”吓死一群鸟。><~

“死狐狸！居然打本天才英俊的脸！”

“哼！”流川一脸嗤之以鼻。

“切！”难道你不喜欢我的长相？？

“等等！流川！”眼见流川不理睬自己径自走开，樱木冲上前一把抱住！

“放开我！”流川此时还闷著气，当然不肯依从啦~

“狐狸……”

樱木的蛮力大，再加上昨夜的激情让流川现在还很辛苦，流川挣不开，只好用尽全力胡乱往樱木身上挥拳头，而樱木难得没有还手（当然，做错事了嘛！），动也不动的却紧紧揽著流川的腰，直到流川打累了收手。

“干吗不还手！白痴！”（一个人反而没意思？？）

“本天才要让著小狐狸嘛~”

“你这个居然向五十个人告白的家夥！！”流川一把拉起花道的衣服，死死盯著。

“那你还不是有那麽亲卫队的女孩子！”（花道不要狡辩！）

“那和我一点关系也没有！我可从来没搭理过她们，如果是你的话就会了是不是！！”看到花道没有正面回答，流川很爽快地用强有力的右脚将花某人掀翻在地。

“呜哇……”狐狸的力气还是很大的麽，居然一点也不手下留情。（根本用不著！！）

这天下午，包括篮球队的练习，流川就压根没有理会樱木，还扔下了樱木一个人回家了。

“似乎……还没有和好的样子啊……”

樱木军团的四个人鬼鬼祟祟的在一个角落看著被流川甩在一旁被乌云笼罩了的花道，直觉还是要离远点才好，可惜在离开的时候不小心发出了声音，於是在四声特有的撞击声中，这一天落下了帷幕……

默哀…………

第二天，郁闷了一个晚上，加上早上睡过头迟到还被不良少年找茬的樱木花道，决定翘课！！朝著熟悉的方向走去，学校教学楼的天台，是两人的初遇，花道一直有这麽个感觉，也许就是那次的相遇，注定了两人的纠缠。至於以前那50次告白经历……已经遥远的如同梦幻一般。

笨狐狸！本天才真心告白的就只有你一个啊！

以前那些只不过是逞强好胜而已！！

踢开通往天台的门，果然就看到那个人侧著身体躺在那里，微风轻轻吹过，黑色柔软稍显长的头发随风飘扬，隐约露出脖颈处洁白的肌肤。

“喂……狐狸……”

见流川没有搭话，樱木直觉就是流川睡死了，任谁都知道流川的睡功有多麽厉害了。偷偷的，偷偷的用手指撩起脖子处散开的黑发，渐渐的把自己的唇凑了上去。就在差那麽一公分的距离的时候。

“哇~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”要不要出手那麽狠啊。

“……白痴”

细不可闻的声音，已经是侧身看著花道狼狈的样子的流川，脸上怎麽看怎麽有种狡猾的成分。

“死狐狸！你一定是故意的！！”

樱木一向冲动，扑了过去，两人间的打斗是极为平常的事情了，即使两人的关系变成了恋人以後。

“狐狸……”

不知道什麽时候又成了樱木把流川压在下面的姿势。

“重死了，红毛猴子！”

“……狐……狐狸！”看到躺在自己身下的流川，花道脸一红，有些粗暴地吻上了流川的薄唇。

“呜……白……”

声音被淹没在有些青涩的吻中，直到两人都气喘吁吁。

“技术完全没有进步。”

流川冷冷的看向樱木，嘴角还有两人纠缠留下的口水，要多煽情有多煽情。

“狐狸……”

樱木作势就要把自己的贼手伸进流川的衣服，但是下一秒就被有力的一脚给踹飞了。

“狐狸，你好暴力啊……”要不是樱木超强的耐力和可怕的体力，这麽被流川打早就是半条命了。

“……”流川也不过是冷冷看了一眼就往楼梯走去，也许流川知道樱木是踩不死的？（汗，小强？）

“喂！狐狸！本天才最喜欢你了！”

“…………”没有回头，继续走。

“喂！狐狸，本天才真心告白的只有你一个！！！”

“………………”没有回头，继续走。

“狐狸！本天才……”

刚要说话，一个空罐头就朝著自己飞来，要不是樱木凭著自己灵长类动物般的敏感估计早就中标了。

“喂！狐狸！！”

………………

…………

两人的身影消失在走廊处……

end~


End file.
